Anger, To Win Her Heart
by thandi
Summary: Kenyako, with little Takari and hints of Sorato Taiora and Koumi. When Yolei is dumped, who will comfort her? Can Ken help her, or will his anger get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1: Yolei

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

* * *

I sat close to Michael, leaning my head against his shoulder. We had only been dating for a few months, but I knew his moods. He was distant from me at the moment. We had finished our dinner at digitamamon's restaurant. We could only meet in the digital world for our dates, so we came here a lot. He was staring at something, so I followed his gaze; he was looking at Mimi. Mimi usually came too when we were on a date, since she was seeing Tai. We did a lot of double dates, which at first I didn't mind, but was starting to. I wanted alone time with Michael. Lately, it seemed like I had to share my boyfriend with Mimi. I loved Mimi, and it was nice to see her regularly. It was just that Michael was mine. The weird part was that Mimi kept looking at Michael. She usually focused on Tai, but not that day. I felt like I was on the outside of some secret, and I thought Tai felt that way too. 

It had been 4 years since we defeated Malomyotismon, and I happened to see Michael by accident in the digital world. I made a joke how he had asked me out on a date back then. We started dating. I really liked Michael, but I could tell it wasn't the same as before, when we first started dating. I was beginning to think he only started dating me to keep his word. Michael was super nice and I loved spending time with him, but not when he was like this.

Mimi and Tai got up to leave. At first, it looked like Michael wanted to follow them, then he stopped and turned to me. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist. This was the Michael I liked. I snuggled against him, smiling. There was a weird feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't get rid of. Why was his smile bigger when he looked at Mimi than when he looked at me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Tai storming into the restaurant. He grabbed his coat and looked at me. "Yolei, we're leaving, let's leave the lovers by themselves." I looked at Michael and shrugged. "I should go," I said, running after Tai who didn't wait for me. Michael kissed my cheek and watched me leave. However, I noticed his eyes focused on Mimi when I left the restaurant.

* * *

We were at the TV that would bring us back to the real world. We landed in Tai's room, from where we left. "Tai, what's wrong?" He didn't answer me and shoved me out of his room and slammed the door. I wandered over to Kari's room, figuring I should tell her something about her brother's state. The door was closed, so I knocked first. 

"Come in." I opened the door and found her with TK.

"I'm not interrupting, anything, am I?"

Kari smiled on seeing me, but TK clearly didn't feel the same way. "No, nothing important, what's up?"

"It's Tai, he's really upset. I don't know what happened; he just demanded we come home. I figured you'd know better than I do what to do. I think Mimi might have broken up with him, but I'm not sure." Kari nodded at me, her face tight with worry. TK looked less upset at me. "I better be getting home."

"Thanks for telling me, Yolei, I'll let you know as soon as I find out." I left the apartment and walked the way home, which I knew well. In my room, I found my D-Terminal beeping at me. It had an email from Michael, telling me we needed to talk.

* * *

I was scared to talk to Michael. I knew we should talk as soon as possible, but getting a message like that never ends well. I spent extra time getting ready, trying to look as nice as possible, hoping that might change Michael's mind. I was getting ready to go to the digital world, by myself. I hardly ever went to the digital world by myself. I decided to bring Poromon with me, even though he usually didn't come with me on dates. I thought I'd feel better if I wasn't completely alone. "Digiport open," I said, flying through the computer screen. My clothes changed into the ones I usually wore here. They weren't the same as the first ones I had when I first came here. With my changing figure came new clothes. My hair and make up stayed the same. I suddenly realized I probably looked like a clown with all this make up on. I tried to take some off, but it just streaked and looked all distorted. I admitted I should have left it alone to myself. There was nothing I could do now, I didn't have any make up with me, and Michael had seen me. 

He laughed when he saw me, "Is that a new look in Japan? If not, you could definitely start one." I gave him a nasty look, which stopped his chuckles. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested. I followed him, wanting him to get to the point and not drag this out anymore than he had to. Hawkmon followed us. The digimon wasn't sure why I brought him here, but was glad he could come.

After wandering around for ten minutes, Michael finally started to talk. "You know, Yolei, you're a very nice girl. I've enjoyed our time together, it's just that, I don't really think of you as my girlfriend. I think of you more as just a friend. I hope we can remain friends, but that's all I want to be, just friends." He paused and looked at me; my eyes were watering. "I'm sorry Yolei, but in truth, my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sure you'll find someone great." He kissed my forehead. I started crying and ran away. My mind raced along with my feet. _Where's that TV? I need to get out of here!_ Hawkmon took the lead and I followed him, hoping he knew what I was looking for. We found a television and left the digital world happily.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in bed, glad it was a Saturday. I usually had Saturdays off from working at my family's store and I had that luxury. I decided to do the same the next day, but was kept from my comfort by Kari. She originally came over to tell me what was wrong with her brother, but spend that time instead discussing my problems. 

"He broke up with you? I thought everything was going so well!"

"He said his heart belonged to someone else, said he only thought of me has a friend."

"Oh, Yolei, I'm so sorry." Kari gave me a big hug. "Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we'll go out. We'll see tons of guys who are all a lot cuter than Michael."

I smiled weakly at Kari, knowing how out of character it is to suggest going out. She was just never the party girl. It made me really happy to know that she would do something she didn't enjoy, just to cheer me up. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not in the mood."

"Then let's have a night in, with all the digidestined. We'll watch a movie, or something."

I liked this idea better, but added to her suggestion, "Can it just be a girl's night? I'm not sure if I want to deal with boys." Kari bit her lip. She always did that when she's hiding something. "What's wrong with that, Kari?"

"Well, I kind of told TK that we'd be spending sometime with him, tonight."

I smiled at her; at least someone was having luck with guys. "Okay, we can TK over."

She grinned widely back at me. "I'll invite him, and Sora, you go shower and get changed."

* * *

When I came out of the shower, changed, I found all of the younger digidestined, along with Sora in my living room. "I said just TK and Sora, what's this?" I yelled at Kari. 

"Well, TK didn't want to be the only guy, so he asked Davis to come. Ken was with Davis at the time, so he invited Ken too. Then, Cody saw TK coming over, so he came up too."

I stormed to my room, refusing to see all these people when I was in such a bad mood. I heard Kari order Ken and Davis to come get me.

There was a knock at my door. "Let us in, if you don't, we'll knock down the door," Davis yelled. I thought for a moment, considering my options. Davis and Ken both played soccer, so they probably could if they wanted to. "I'm counting to ten," the goggle boy continued, "One…two…"

I opened the door before he got to three. The boys grabbed me and dragged me o the living room.

"What are we celebrating, Yolei?" Cody asked. I tried to leave again, but the hands on my arms prevented that.

"Michael broke up with Yolei," Kari announced. I blushed with embarrassment.

Everyone cooed, trying to make me feel better. I was forced into the middle of the couch, between Sora and Kari who both hugged me. TK went to the TV to put in a movie. It was some action flick, that I didn't remember an hour later. Cody lay on the floor. TK sat near Kari. Davis sat on the floor, always cheering for the good guy. Ken rolled his eyes every time Davis did this.

* * *

By the time the movie was over my parents were back from the store. My older siblings had moved away by now. All of my friends left after greeting my family. Sora and Kari gave me a hug and hoped I'd feel better.

* * *

.. 

A/N: What do you guys think? R&R! No flames. I won't post anymore until I get encouragement to! (I know, I'm being selfish!)


	2. Chapter 2: Ken

**A/N**: This chapter's really short, sorry. More next time!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Digimon

* * *

Yolei broke up with Michael. This was wonderful. Well, not for her, but this was the news that made my entire week. I had to keep from smiling at her, so she didn't think I was weird. I couldn't figure out why Michael, or anyone would break up with Yolei. She was the most wonderful person I knew. I had had a crush on her for four years, since we first became the Digidestined. Even when I was the Kaiser, I thought she was beautiful with wonderful purple hair and deep brown eyes. I always hoped that someday I could make Yolei happy, as Michael had. I just never had the guts to tell her my feelings. I was too afraid of what she would say. Davis was the only one who I had told. I wouldn't have told him, but he insisted. He was my best friend. He said that I should be able to tell him anything. Minomon knew too, but he guessed it.

"Ken, are you thinking about Yolei again?" Minomon asked, crawling up my leg.

"Yes, Minomon. She broke up with Michael. I'm wondering if I should ask her since she's single."

"You should. If she's as pretty as you say, she won't be single for long."

"But, Minomon, what if she doesn't like me? I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather be friends then nothing."

"Ken, what if she feels the same way for you and you never make a move?" I ignore Minomon, too scared to take the step.

* * *

**A/N**: R&R please! Because if I'm not told to put up more, I might not! It only takes one person! The story will go up, as soon as I am asked. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yolei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon!

* * *

The Digidestined took turns cheering up Tai and me. I was right about him. Mimi did break up with him. Mimi said that she liked someone else more, but that he was taken. She didn't mean to hurt Tai, but she needed to follow her heart. After discussion amongst us, we figured that Mimi and Michael liked each other. This was based on my observations of Michael right before we broke up. Mimi was left out of these discussions, because she was in America. Sora did go to visit Mimi in the digital world, but she didn't say what Mimi's take on the story was. 

Today, I was spending time with Izzy, helping him update the computers in the computer lab at the school where we went to the digital world all the time before. He and Mimi were the only ones of the older Digidestined that hadn't been away at university the year before. They had both finished their senior year of high school. It was currently summer so all of the older Digidestined had come home, usually working jobs. Poromon and Tentomon were helping us work by eating food from my convenience store in the corner. It had been one week since the break up with Michael. I usually hung out with Kari and TK after school. I was starting to annoy TK. I could tell he wanted alone time with her. I decided to help Izzy so I could stop feeling like a third wheel.

We had worked in silence all morning and were breaking for lunch. I couldn't stand the quiet anymore. "So, Izzy, what do you think of Mimi and Tai breaking up?" I had noticed his silence on the subject.

"I'm not sure. It's really not my place to make any judgments on that subject."

"Come on, you have to think something about that."

"Well, I'm not sure Tai and Mimi made a good couple. He doesn't really seem her type. I always thought she would go for someone more intellectual. Then again, I'm not sure if I really saw you and Michael as a couple, no offence. Michael's a nice guy, but he didn't really seem like the type of guy for you. You're so energetic, you need someone to calm you down."

"Hey…" I was about to argue with him, then realized he was probably right. "Why do you think that Mimi would go for a brain?"

"No reason," he said quickly. I resisted from asking more so we could get back to work.

* * *

When the work was through, I got a message on my D-terminal to visit the digital world from Sora. I told Izzy where I was going and left. 

"Digiport open!" Hawkmon and I looked to see Sora, along with Mimi. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Mimi at the moment, but don't want to be rude. I sat down under a tree facing Sora and Mimi. Hawkmon noticed that their digimon were playing in a field nearby and joined them. I was reluctant about this meeting and they both saw it. Mimi started the conversation.

"Yolei, I just want to clear the air. I heard about you and Michael and want to tell you my side. I don't want you to hate me for something I didn't do." Mimi sighed, trying to find the right words. "I did dump Tai because I am in love with someone else. However, it wasn't for Michael. I only think of him as a friend. I'm sorry Michael broke up with you for me."

"What happened?" I knew there was more.

"Well, I told Tai that I couldn't be with him; that I wanted someone else, but that person was already taken. I don't know why Michael thought I meant him. He did ask me out, but I told him I wasn't interested." She started to cry. "Please don't hate me; all of the Digidestined hate me."

"Oh Mimi! I don't hate you." I gave her a hug to emphasize my point.

"Thank you, Yolei, for forgiving me."

"But, I am curious about one thing, who is it? Who did you dump Tai for? Is it some guy from America?"

Mimi smiled at me, "No, it's Izzy."

I dropped my jaw, "But Izzy isn't seeing anyone."

"No, but he is taken because he's always working. The only reason I told Tai that the guy was taken was to make him think he was from America. Tai knows I had a crush on Izzy in the past. He just thought it went away."

I could understand why she would do that. Tai had a temper. Mimi and I hugged each other again. Sora, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke while hugging us, "I didn't think that would go nearly so well." Sora and I said goodbye to Mimi and left for the real world with Hawkmon and Biyomon.

* * *

**A/N**: Another short chapter, like most of these will be. Remember R&R, and no flames! This story is basically written, I just need encouragement to put up more! For those of you reading this for Takari, Sorato, Taiora and Koumi, there is very little of that. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, but from a Koumi perspective and devoloping their relationship. Not sure yet. Let me know what you guys think! Any suggestions?  



	4. Chapter 4: Ken

**A/N: **Yes, I know this chapter's short, it's just tied into the next chapter, but I switch POV, so it's a new chapter. **  
**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon not mine

* * *

Davis and I were playing soccer in the park as we usually did in the summer. Yolei was sitting on a bench watching us play. Poromon, along with Minomon and Demiveemon were at her feet eating the snacks that I had brought for later. I brought extra for them for they were always eating. It was hard for me to play today. I kept looking over at Yolei. She wasn't cheering for us as she had this morning, probably because she was hoarse by now. She had spent the entire morning pretending to be a cheerleader. First she'd cheer for me, than she'd cheer for Davis. She kept switching who she wanted to win. Now, she was less focused on the game and more on the in-training digimon at her feet. 

Davis pulled an elementary move on me and stole the ball while my mind was focused elsewhere. "Man, those wheaties I ate for breakfast are really helping me out today. I'm kicking your butt." Davis exclaimed happily.

"I'm just distracted today. If I wasn't, I'd be winning as usually." Although the dark seed was no longer active, I was still really good at soccer I just had to work harder.

"Hey, you don't win every time." He was right. We were actually evenly matched since I didn't have an extra boost.

"She really is pretty," he told me following my gaze. She wasn't looking at us, too busy with the digimon. Out of anger, I tripped him. I heard running behind me. It was Yolei rushing to help Davis.

"Are you okay, Davis?" She barely waits for his answer before turning to me. "What did you do that for? You weren't even playing!"

"He was just getting me back. I did the same thing to him yesterday. He said he would do it when I least expected it." Davis saved me before I could even think of a response. I continued the game, "Yeah, I got you. Now we're even."

Yolei walked away, "I'll never understand boys." She sat down in the bench. Kari came over and sat next to her. They began an animated conversation. I wondered what the girls were discussing.

* * *

**A/N**: Read it, review it, be nice! More will come if there are reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: Yolei

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't!

* * *

Kari came and sat down next to me. I had just yelled at Ken for tripping Davis, but apparently it was some sort of joke between them.

"What are you doing here in the park?" Kari asked.

"Admiring the view," I nodded at Davis and Ken.

She giggled, "That's my Yolei."

"I'm actually lucky that I get to hang out with so many cute boys. I mean, all of the Digidestined are cute, well, not Cody, but he'll probably be cute when he grows up."

"What about when I grow up?" I heard Cody ask behind me. Kari laughed.

I should have known to stop there, but didn't. "I mean, Joe's the cutest doctor I know."

"What was that about me?" Joe asked.

"And then Matt and TK are dreamy, not that I'm trying to invade your territory. And Tai and Izzy have their moments." I was rambling as all of the Digidestined gathered in the park, minus Mimi. Ken and Davis were moving closer seeing the gathering. "But Davis and Ken are the best to look at because they play soccer."

"Yolei sure isn't picky," Sora joked.

"She never has been," Kari replied.

"I only have moments," Izzy teased.

"I don't think it's much better to be dreamy," Matt responded.

"Hey, I play soccer too, why are they the best to look at, but I only have moments?" Tai was mockingly hurt.

"Maybe it's something about Davis and Ken," TK continued.

"Yeah, maybe Yolei likes them," Matt played off his brother.

I was fuming by now and yelled, "I don't like Davis or Ken, I just think they're cute." Everyone laughed at me.

"A girl thinks I'm cute! A girl thinks I'm cute!" Davis shouted, running around like a maniac on the field.

"It's only Yolei," Cody retorted.

Everyone was busy laughing at Davis. I was the only one to see the hurt in Ken's eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Another short chapter, I know. You know the drill, R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ken

**Disclaimer**: Again, digimon, not mine

* * *

My mind was in chaos since the day at the field. I had been in love with Yolei for years. I had only admitted this truth to myself the day before. Before, I had some hope for a chance, but that one sentence ended it. It often repeated in my mind. Minomon tried to remind me that at least Yolei thought I was cute, but that wasn't enough for me. I poured myself into my job and increased my work hours to distract me from the ache in my heart. However, that brought the fear that the dark spore would become active again. Davis noticed this and hung out with me more. He tried to include the other Digidestined, but they had lives of their own. None of them knew why I needed the distraction and would want to do their own things. I always had trouble with the Digidestined, socially. Now, when I needed them the most, they turned their backs on me. Not that I blamed them, they didn't know why I needed them. I wasn't the only victim. The Digidestined were drifting apart. The older children were starting to move away. It was at that point Minomon had a brilliant idea for a friend. One who had a similar situation to me.

* * *

"Hey Mimi," I said as I sat down to lunch, bringing Wormmon, who immediately went to find Palmon. After finding each other, they came and sat close to us, stealing pieces of our lunch. It was a weekend and I was having lunch with Mimi in the digital world as opposed to with Davis. He had a soccer game. Mimi and I had a relaxed relationship. We got along better than I thought we would. We were both outsiders currently among the digidestined, but loved one of them. The group had accepted me as a partner, but had trouble making me a friend. Mimi had lost a lot of friends when moving to New York. We were well suited company as distant viewers of the group. We discussed the group as we saw them move apart. 

Mimi admitted to me that she loved Izzy, but was afraid to make a move. She claimed that he had showed no interest. I was surprised by this for Mimi was very pretty and very nice. She knew my secret about Yolei. I was actually surprised that she got it out of me. In a way, it was freeing for her to know. I was very comfortable discussing my feelings with her. Both because of her own feelings for Izzy and her personality made her easy to talk to. I told her of the incident in the park. She understood in a way Davis never could.

"Sora," Mimi said suddenly interrupting my laughter. I turned and saw her, my smile gone. My hand, which had been touching her knee pulled away suddenly. _Why was she here?_ I questioned silently. I wanted to have a quiet lunch with Mimi.

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out and I found you in the digital world. What are you doing here, Ken?"

"I just came to the digital world to have lunch and found Mimi-"

"Ken and I have been spending a fair amount of time together," Mimi interrupted.

Sora frowned, "Do you really think that's a good idea? What about Tai? And you know who?"

"Sora, I'd like to assure you that my interest in Mimi is purely platonic as is her interest in me." I stood up and bowed to Sora who looked confused.

"Ken's in love with Yolei-"

"Mimi-"

"It took me forever to get him to tell me."

"Mimi! Why did you tell Sora?"

"Sora understands. She's in love with Matt. Why do you think she goes to all of his concerts?"

I had never thought of that.

"I just wish I knew what Matt felt," Sora sighed.

"No offense, Sora, but wouldn't he have made a move by now?" I tried to be delicate.

"You haven't."

"But I haven't dated other girls, Matt has." Sora looked deflated. "I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean it."

"No, Ken, it's okay," she sighed again. "It's just that sometimes he'll do things…sweet things…that make me think, maybe."

"Why don't you ask Matt what he thinks of Sora? And then Izzy about me? Sora and I can ask Yolei," Mimi said quickly, excited.

I was stunned, "I can't ask them that. They…I…I can't. I wouldn't ask them that. They would know something was up."

"But Ken, your parents are always asking you to have your friends over. This would make them happy, as well as us," Mimi begged.

"The summer's almost over. You could go on a camping trip, all of the guys, to celebrate the end, or something," Sora helped Mimi. They both looked at me hopefully.

"I'll talk to Davis, maybe we can organize something, but I don't promise anything." Before I had finished speaking, Mimi and Sora collapsed on me, giving me hugs as a thank you.

* * *

Davis wanted to hang out with me after the game, so we met up at his house. He quickly showered while I tried to make conversation with Jun. When I first started hanging out with Davis, she had been shocked that the famous Ken Ichijouji would want to hang out with her brother. After 4 years, she had gotten used to the idea. At first she was always asking me questions, but by now I was just one of her annoying brother's friends. I was actually relieved by this idea because, personally, I couldn't really stand Jun. I would try to make conversation because it seemed rude not to. Luckily, Davis came out of the shower and dragged me into his room, saving me from Jun's stares. 

"So Ken, I was thinking of going to the digital world today, since my soccer camp is done for the day, and you don't have work. What do you say?"

"Davis, I was thinking, summer's almost over. Maybe we should have a big get-together, with all of the male digidestined. You know, one last hurrah before school starts again," I winced, waiting for Davis's response. _Mimi and Sora better appreciate this_.

"Ken, that's a great idea! We could go on a camping trip in the digital world! We could bring our digimon and have a guy's night, every night for a few days. No stupid girls or sisters or parents to bother us for a few days. It would be awesome! Glad I thought of it," Davis teased, grinning at me. "We can call the others tonight and invite everyone!"

"I don't know about this, Davis, maybe it's a bad idea."

"No, it's a great idea." He picked up the phone, "Hi, Tai, it's Davis, I was thinking that all of the guy digidestined could have a camping trip in the digital world, before summer ends. It'd be just the guys, no girls allowed"

I could hear Tai on the other end, "That's a good idea, we could do that this next weekend, and be gone for the entire weekend. I'll call Izzy, Joe and Matt and organize it. You call Cody, Ken and TK, see if you can separate him from my sister."

"I'm on it, Tai. Call me when you have it organized."

I sat in Davis's room as he called Cody and TK. Cody was immediately interested, but had trouble convincing his parents. After promising that Joe, an adult they trusted, would be there the entire time, they relented and let him. It took sometime to convince TK. He had started dating Kari recently and already had plans for the weekend with her. After some arguing from me, TK agreed to cancel his plans with Kari to go camping with us. I was surprised Davis didn't through a fit when TK mentioned his date with Kari. He said he was over Kari, and had been for years. I didn't believe it though, until then. It made me wonder if Davis had his eye on someone else, or not.

* * *

**A/N**: Questions? Coments? Call our customer service hotline at 1-800-NOT-REAL 

Just click the button and review, already! Please! ; p


	7. Chapter 7: Yolei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon

* * *

"Hey, Kari," I said. She looked kind of bummed, so I asked her, "What's wrong?" 

"TK canceled our date for Friday. Apparently, the guys are going on a camping trip this weekend."

"Why weren't we invited?"

"It supposed to be a guy thing, that's what TK said."

"Why should they have all of the fun? Why don't we do our own thing this weekend, to show them? We'll take a trip to the digital world too."

"That's a good idea; let's email Sora and Mimi to tell them."

Both Mimi's and Sora's response were surprising. Instead of jumping on the idea, like I thought they would, they both claimed to be busy. Although they both had a job, they didn't work on weekends, usually. When pressed, they both said they didn't think it was a good idea. Sora suggested we leave the boys alone for the weekend. I hadn't really thought of bothering the boys, I just wanted some time to hang out with some of my best friends. No matter what Kari or I said, Sora and Mimi refused to join us. We decided to have a two sleep-overs, first at Kari's house, then at mine. Oddly enough, Sora liked this idea. She liked any idea that didn't involve us going to the digital world.

* * *

We rented a bunch of movies, mostly romantic ones since the boys weren't here to have a say. We watched a movie and began to talk about the boys who weren't there. 

"So, how long have you been dating TK?" I asked.

"About a month," Kari blushed, "Since the day you said he was dreamy." Both the girls giggled at me.

I blushed and looked down. I thought about that day a lot. I couldn't get the look on Ken's face out of mind. I began to think about Ken a lot. I was starting to develop my childhood crush on him again. This time though, it was different. Before, I loved his image. He was boy genius, Ken Ichijouji. I wanted to marry that boy genius. Now, it wasn't his image. That wasn't why I cared for him. I actually knew Ken, I knew what a nice person he was, how kind and caring he could be. He was quiet and private. I wanted to get him out of his shell. I wanted to make him happy, as thinking of him made me happy. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I had to be crazy to think that Ken felt anything for me except as a friend. But, if he only thought of me as a friend, why did he look so sad?

I was awakened from my day dream by Kari calling my name.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I bit my lip. I didn't feel like myself. My mind was always elsewhere, always on Ken.

"What were you thinking about?" Sora asked.

"Just…Ken, what a great guy he is. I haven't been able to get him out of my head lately. I should stop though; I don't want to get my hopes up. He could probably have any girl he wanted."

"Yolei, don't say that." Sora gripped my arm, trying to make an impression.

"I think it's cute," Kari said, "You two would make a wonderful couple. And then we could go out double dates."

"Tell Ken that." I pause, "He's not going to go out with me just because you think it's cute. Besides, we've known each other for 4 years. If he felt the same way, why hasn't he done something?"

"You know how private Ken is. He's probably afraid to be hurt. You haven't done anything to hint at your interest in him," Sora smiled at me. "Don't give up hope. You just have to get Ken to notice you." Her eyes lit up, "I have some really cool fashion designs that would look great on you. I do need a model."

"I'm sure Mimi will help you get some great make up."

"What are you two talking about? Ken hasn't asked me out, no one has asked me out, ever, except for Michael," I sighed. "I don't want you to waste your time on me."

"Who said we'd be wasting time? I really do need a model. Mannequins can only do so much."

I rolled my eyes at Sora, "I'll be your model, and I'm only modeling for you as a friend, not for date clothes. But you guys better not plan anything, trying to set up me and Ken."

Sora and Kari giggled. I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N**: Should I keep going and post more? It's your choice, you know how to tell me! 


	8. Chapter 8: Ken

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I don't own digimon

* * *

We were on the camping trip, and, so far, it was going well. I hadn't asked Matt or Izzy about Sora and Mimi yet, but it was only Saturday. I still had some time. I wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of the girls to the group, so I waited, hoping someone else would bring it up.

We had sat down to eat lunch, after we played some soccer. It was Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe and their digimons vs. TK, Davis, Cody, myself with our digimons. We won fairly easily. Tai blamed it on that both Davis and I were avid players. Davis countered by saying that they were older and bigger. They were the only ones to care who actually won, every one else just wanted to play soccer. Lunch was made by my mother. She actually made all of our meals. My mom was so happy I had friends that she made enough food for all of us. And with the way she cooked, there was enough for us to stay twice as long. Everyone was happy with my mother's food. I think we were all happy it was made by my mom and not Tai's. She had offered to make food for us too. It took a lot of convincing to tell her we didn't need it. After everyone had had their full of the food, the conversation started.

"This was a great idea, Davis. We should do this more often," Tai said.

"Especially, without the girls," Matt added.

Davis corrected, "Don't thank me, thank Ken, it was his idea."

Everyone thanked me. "I just don't really spend that much time with you guys, and I didn't want everyone to leave before I could do that." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Speaking of girls, I have a girlfriend," Joe announced.

"Way to go, Joe."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Momoe, she's actually Yolei's sister. I met her in class. You guys would probably like her."

Davis leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If you ask Yolei out, you could go on a double date with-" I punched him in the arm hard before he can finish. Luckily, no one noticed.

TK took his chance and announced, "I'm also dating someone, Kari."

"We all knew that by now, TK," his brother said.

"There's only 3 other digidestined girls. I wonder who they'll date," Izzy pondered, "I'm surprised there hasn't been a lot of dating within the digidestined."

"Why, Izzy? Is there someone you have your eye on?" Matt asked.

"No one," he said too quickly.

Tai grinned, "I don't believe that."

"Well, it's just that she's out of my league. I don't think she'd ever be interested in me."

"Who is it?" Tai grilled.

"Mimi."

Matt started to laugh, "I'm not sure if I can picture that. Isn't she taller than you?"

"Not anymore," Izzy grumbled.

Tai put an arm around Izzy, "Ignore Matt, he's just being a jerk. I say you ask Mimi out. You have my blessing."

"Thanks Tai, that really means a lot to me, given your past relationship with Mimi. But, what makes you think she'll say yes?"

"Back in the day, after we had defeated Apocalymon, she confessed to me she had a crush on you. I'm not sure she ever got over it," Tai admitted.

"Thank you, Tai."

After a pause by Izzy to think about this new found information, he continued the conversation, "What about Sora?"

Matt leaned back, "She's had a crush on me for years. She's a great friend, but I don't see anything more between us."

Tai's eyes glazed over slightly, "Sora really is a great person, but she's too focused on Matt to consider anyone else."

"Should she consider someone else?" I found myself asking.

"Me. After the break up with Mimi, I realized what a nice person she is, but I don't think she feels the same way."

I made a mental note of this for Sora. She probably wouldn't like this information, but I wasn't going to lie to her.

"Maybe I should say something to her, let her know I'm not interested. I'd hate for her to turn you down because she felt something for me."

"That'd mean something to me, thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Davis interrupted the handshake between Tai and Matt, "Matt, if you don't like Sora, who do you like?"

"No one at the moment. I have lots of fans from my band, but no girls seem to really get my attention. What about you Davis? You interested in anyone?"

"Me, no way! I like looking at the girls at school, but I don't want to tie myself to one girl just yet."

"What about you, Ken?" Tai asked.

"I'd rather not say," I admitted.

Davis decided to push my buttons, "Come on, Yolei sure is pretty. Isn't it nice to look at her?" Davis smiled at me, not expecting my reaction.

I tackled him, punching him in the face and stomach. "You bastard," I said as my fists flew at him. It took both Tai and Matt to tear me off of him.

"What was that for, Ken?" Cody asked.

I didn't hear the question, I was too busy yelling, "You fucking bastard, you just can't leave it alone."

Davis grinned and told everyone, "Ken's just upset because he has a crush on Yolei and she only thinks he's cute."

I worked even harder to break free so I could pound on Davis more.

Matt released his grip on me and walked over to Davis. He punched Davis's face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Davis asked, his hand at his jaw.

"That was for being a jerk. Ken didn't want to tell us how he felt about Yolei. That was his choice to make, not yours."

I stopped fighting Tai's arm and relaxed. Joe went to one of the coolers and grabbed an ice pack and handed it to Davis. Joe looked at Davis, examining his injuries. "Looks like you'll have a sore jaw and a nice shiner for a few days. I don't think it's anything permanent."

"Thanks for the help Joe," Davis gave Matt a nasty look.

"Don't thank me, you deserved it."

Davis was shocked, "I was just trying to help."

"You weren't helping, Davis," I said. I was surprised they were taking my side.

"But, he's had a crush on Yolei for years. I was hoping you guys would help me get him to ask her out. I keep telling him too, but he won't."

"If Ken had wanted our help, he would have asked for it," Izzy pronounced.

"But now that you guys know, will you help Ken?" Davis insisted.

"Only if he wants it," Tai declared. All eyes were on me, "Do you want help?"

"How would you guys help me?" I inquired.

"Well, first, we have to get Yolei to notice you. Maybe, have you dress in something nicer. Something that isn't that damn uniform," Matt started.

"We also can have someone find out how Yolei feels. Maybe I can have Kari find out," TK suggested.

"He also needs the courage to ask her out," Davis said, still sulking with an icepack on his eye.

"Maybe we could get Yolei to ask Ken out," Cody suggested.

"Maybe we could set up a group setting, so it'd be easier," Tai proposed.

"What about a double date? I am dating her sister," Joe tried, "Or with TK and Kari."

"What about me and Mimi, we could both go on first dates together," Izzy suggested.

"What if we have a party, where you had to bring a date? I could invite Sora, Izzy could invite Mimi, Joe and TK could bring their girlfriends. That would just leave Matt, Davis and Cody without dates."

"I'm not old enough to date," Cody confessed.

"That just leaves Matt and Davis," Izzy concluded.

"I could just bring one of my fans," Matt thought.

"Then all we have left is Davis." Everyone laughed.

"Why are you all laughing?"

"Because, how are we going to find a date for you?"

"Hey, that's not funny!"

Everyone liked the idea of the party. I didn't dare tell them that the whole thing made me nervous.

* * *

I was meeting up with Mimi and Sora in the digital world, to tell them what I had learned over the weekend. Sora was smiling at me as was Mimi. I looked down, sad at having to break Sora's heart.

"How was the weekend? Please say you know something!" Mimi begged.

"Davis has a black eye," I avoid the subject.

"Why? What happened?"

"He told everyone how I felt for Yolei and I attacked him, now the only people who don't know are Kari and Yolei."

"Um…" Mimi looked nervous.

My eyes grew wide, "What? What did you do?"

Mimi started to look really nervous, "I told Kari about how you felt, but not Yolei, she doesn't know, she has no clue."

"Kari and Yolei are best friends, Kari can help us," Sora insisted.

I was shaking in anger. This was the final straw. Everyone wanted to help me, but I didn't want their help. I wanted them to all go away. I didn't ask for anyone's help. Now the guys were planning a party so I was forced to ask Yolei out. The girls were enlisting help from others. Sora and Mimi were talking to me, but I didn't hear them. I grabbed a rock next to me and throw it as hard as I could. "I never asked for Kari's help! I never asked Sora's help! I never asked for Tai's help or Matt's help! I never asked for anyone's help. I didn't want to tell people, because I didn't want them to interfere with my life. Now, that's all you're doing. You won't leave me to live my life." My eyes saw nothing around me. I smashed the earth. I needed to leave. I got up. I searched for the TV that brought me here. I punched a tree as I walked by. I clenched my teeth. Wormmon followed me.

* * *

I was in my apartment. My parents weren't here for the night. I smashed open the liquor cabinet and take out everything. I grabbed a bottle and put the mouth to my lips and swallowed the liquid as it burned my throat. I drank 2 bottles. I grabbed a few more and left my apartment. I didn't know what I was doing. I just needed to stop feeling.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! Please! There's more! Hey, the next part might actually be good! 


	9. Chapter 9: Yolei

**Disclaimer: **Digimon belongs to people much richer than I.

* * *

Everyone was worried about Ken. He had yelled at Mimi and Sora and stormed off. I was at Kari's house, along with TK and Matt. Sora had emailed Kari, telling her what happened. She ushered me out of the room and locked the door to tell TK, Matt and her brother something. I tried to eavesdrop, but I only heard whispers. _Why wasn't I included?_ I wondered. When they finished talking, they let me in the room and looked at me. 

"Yolei, you have to go find Ken, you're the only one he'll listen to," Tai ordered.

"Why me? I don't even know what's going on. You all know what's wrong with him. What can I do?"

"It's because we know that we can't help him. Look, just know this: he's upset with all of us, but with Davis and Mimi the most. We can't tell you more," Matt looked at me.

"We're afraid he'll hurt himself, or someone else. You have to help him," Kari begged.

Kari's D-Terminal beeped. She looked at the email. "It's a note from Davis, he says Ken's in the park, and that Ken's been drinking."

Both Tai's and Matt's face looked panicked. "How could Davis be so stupid? Why did he say something?" Matt looked like he was going to do something stupid himself.

Tai grabbed my arm and brought me to the door, "Go to the park, and get Ken to stop drinking and to calm down."

I was still confused, but did as they asked.

* * *

Ken was in the park, as Davis's email said. I watched Ken wander around the park. He couldn't walk in straight lines. He was really drunk. I again wondered how I could help him. I walked over to Ken, who smiled upon seeing me. He tried to walk over to me, but fell down as he did. He got up again. He was holding a bottle of alcohol in his hand. 

"Ken, why are you drinking?"

He took a swig of the bottle and offered it to me, "Want some?"

"No Ken, I want you to stop drinking."

"I would do anything for you, for your smiling face," He looked at me, still holding the bottle out. He paused for a moment to thing and took the bottle back and hugged it close to his chest, "Except that."

"Why are you drinking? Why are you so upset?"

"Davis and Mimi can go to hell."

"Why Ken? Tell me what happened?"

"Did you know that you are really pretty, Yolei? You could be a model, or something." He drank more of the vile stuff.

"Ken, will you please give me the bottle?"

"But I need it. I need it to make the pain go away."

"Why are you in pain? Ken! Please answer me!"

Ken fell down again, "My friends hurt me, they told my secret. I didn't want anyone to know my secret."

"What secret?"

"You," Ken pointed the bottle at me. "You are my secret. I love you, Yolei. I've loved you since we beat Malomyotismon." Ken threw the bottle to the ground, where it smashed. "I just wanted you to love me." Ken started to cry. I led him to a bench where he sat down. He leaned against me. He suddenly tried very hard to be sober. "This isn't the alcohol. I really do love you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't. You didn't love me. You couldn't love me. I was the Digimon Emperor. How could you love me?" Ken started to cry in his hands.

"But Ken, I do like you. I really like you. I don't care if you were the Digimon Emperor, it doesn't change my feelings. Ken, if you promise to never drink like this again, I'll go out on a date with you."

"I'd do anything to go on a date with you," he said between tears. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried. Soon, the tears turned into snores. When I knew he was fast asleep, I called up Joe, hoping he would know what to do. Joe drove over and put a sleeping Ken in his car. Joe dropped me off home, promising to let Ken stay with him for the night and to take care of him. My night, however, wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Kari, you know what happened! You have to tell me. I know this involves me." 

"Yolei, that's why he's upset, he's a private person and didn't want to tell people how he felt."

"Kari, he told me he loved me."

Kari looked at me, debating whether to tell me or not. She sighed, giving in to my harsh stare. "I'll tell you what I know, although the boys know more than me."

"Go get the boys, we'll settle this right now."

Kari sighed as we went to Tai's room, finding him along with TK and Matt. I forced them to tell me all they knew. We even sent emails to Mimi, to get the full story. It took a while, but I knew what Ken had been through the past month. They wanted to know what Ken had said to me, but I refused. I knew how much Ken's privacy meant to him and I wasn't going to screw up this relationship. I loved Ken too much to hurt him.

* * *

**A/N: **The story's almost over! One chapter left! So, people, it's up to you! Do you want the last chapter? 


	10. Chapter 10: Ken

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say this every time? Yes, I do, I don't own digimon.

* * *

I woke up nauseous and with a pounding headache. The room seemed way too bright and every noise seemed to send sharp pains to my head. I realized I wasn't in my bed in my room. I was on the floor of some apartment. There was a sofa behind me. I didn't recognize anything when I heard a voice I knew. 

"So, you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Who was speaking? I knew that voice, but I didn't know how. It seemed to be much too loud to me.

"I'm not surprised." A hand with pills in it was shoved in my face. "Take these; they might make you feel better."

I looked up to see Joe, also holding a glass of water. "What are they?"

"Aspirin. Also, drink this entire glass of water. There's a bowl next to you if you feel like throwing up."

I took the medicine and drank the water. Once the nausea calmed down for a moment, I moved to sit on the couch. Joe had left but came back with a medicine bottle and another drink. "Here is some antacid for the nausea and Gatorade to rehydrate you. Drink up."

I looked at Joe, confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"Yolei asked me to take care of you, since I want to be a doctor. Also, I'm dating her sister, and helping you out will hopefully earn me brownie points."

"How will helping me win you brownie points?" I was praying the aspirin will kick in soon.

"Well, doing a favor for my girlfriend's sister has to count for something. Oh, and I called your parents last night and told them you were here."

"Slow down, don't talk so fast," I asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're hung over, must be your first time drinking like that, do you remember anything from last night?"

I shook my head, which made it pound harder. My nausea got worse. I grabbed the bowl next to me and threw up. When it stopped, Joe looked at me, "You done for now?" I nodded. He grabbed the bowl. He came back a few minutes later with the bowl cleaned.

"When will this be over?"

"By tonight, at the latest. Don't worry, soon you'll remember what a fool you made of yourself last night."

"That doesn't help."

"By the way, Yolei's here. She's been waiting to see you for 3 hours now. Should I send her in?"

I grabbed the bowl and threw up again. "I'll take that as a no." He took the bowl away again.

I spent the next few hours like this. With time, memories of last night came back to me. I almost wished they hadn't. Joe watched me get better, being patient. He made cracks how I was helping practicing be a doctor. I told him that Gomamon was rubbing off him. At five o'clock, the doorbell rang. Luckily, I was feeling normal at this point. "I hope you're up to company." Joe told me. "Why don't you shower and change, I'm sure you'll feel as good as new afterwards. Borrow any clothes you want."

"Thank you, Joe," I said as went to the bathroom. I heard the door open. I heard voices, but couldn't make out the words over the sound of the water.

* * *

When I came out of the shower, I found the Digidestined in Joe's living room. Yolei ran over and hugged me, "Are you okay? I was so worried about you!" 

Kari and Sora came closer, "We were all worried about you," Sora said.

Yolei dragged me to the couch and sat me in the middle and then sat next to me. She held my hands tight. I looked around the room and made a survey of who came. Sora sat next to me, with Tai next to her. Then came Matt, Cody and Davis. Davis couldn't meet my eye. His black eye was still looked bad. Joe stood behind them, next to him was Izzy and Mimi, next to TK and Kari. I went back to Mimi.

"Mimi, how did you get in Japan?"

"Izzy found a way to send me through the computer. He's been working on it for a while, I was his first guina pig. I'm so sorry, Ken, I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." She was holding hands with Izzy.

I smiled at her. "I'll only forgive you if you tell Izzy how you feel."

Mimi blushed and looked down, "I already did."

I smiled at her and turned my attention to Sora and Tai. Sora knew what was coming. "Are we all going to confess our feelings?"

"If I had to, then you guys do too." I felt a squeeze and looked down at my hands. I followed the joined hands to the face of the purple haired girl next to me. She smiled at me, but after loving her for 4 years, I could tell it wasn't a true smile. She was still worried about me.

"Ken's right, I should say my feelings," Tai interrupted my thoughts. "Sora, I like you, I really do. I know you like Matt, but could you give me a chance?"

Sora looked at Tai, and then Matt, "I don't know Tai, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way."

"Sora, don't hold out hope for me, I don't feel the same way," Matt said, he could barely look in her eyes.

Sora began to cry and stood up. "I'm sorry Tai, but I don't know yet. I need time." She left the apartment.

Mimi stood up, along with Kari. Mimi went to follow Sora, Kari excused them both, "We should see if Sora's all right."

Cody got up next, along with TK and Davis. "I need to get back, I have kendo practice," Cody excused himself and bowed, "Thank you for having me. I'm glad you're okay, Ken."

"Thanks Cody, that means a lot to me."

"I should get going too," TK said.

"Me too," Davis agreed.

Slowly the Digidestined left. Each first excused themselves and then wished me well. Soon, all that were left were Joe and the violet headed goddess. Joe excused himself and said he needed to clean up the kitchen. He pointed to his room and said we could use it if we wanted privacy. Yolei grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room. The entire day had seemed surreal. As soon as we were in the room with the door close, I felt arms wrapped around me, "Oh, Ken, I was so worried about you. You scared me last night. Don't ever do that again."

I looked over to see tears running down her cheeks. "Yolei, I'm sorry." I gently wiped away a tear. She looked so sad. I had hurt her. I had hurt the person who mattered most to me. I wanted to tell her everything. There were too many things to say, to apologize for, to ask. I couldn't think what to say to the child of love and sincerity who cried into the clothes I wore.

"Ken, you have to promise me you won't do that again. You scared everyone. If you're ever upset like that, talk to someone, it doesn't have to be me. Don't go off drinking like that." She looked into my eyes. Her eyes still crying as her hand stroked my cheek. "I…" She cried harder and couldn't tell me what she wanted to say. Yolei's arms were wrapped around me tight. Her head lay against my chest. I stroked her hair. It smelled so good. She smelled so good. I didn't deserve to have my love in my arms, after I had hurt her so much.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you; I never meant to hurt anyone." I rubbed her back. I gently kissed her head. She looked up at me and pulled my head close. Her lips gently touched mine. I pulled away. "Yolei, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything."

"No, Ken, I want to."

"Don't tease me right n-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. My lips were too busy kissing the girls of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my first Fan Fiction. At the moment, I don't really have any ideas for my next story. Send me a message if you have a request! Remember, R&R, and my next story might actually be good! 


End file.
